<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and you better stay clever (if you wanna survive) by Marked_by_moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275457">and you better stay clever (if you wanna survive)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight'>Marked_by_moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of chimaeras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger is Helga Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood is Rowena Ravenclaw, Multi, Neville Longbottom is Godric Griffindor, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Professor Neville Longbottom, Purebloods (Harry Potter), SUBJECT TO CHANGE, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war veterans of the Second Wizarding War wake up on September 2nd 1992 in their child bodies.</p><p>Four of them wake with two sets of memories. Of a life lived in war, and one lived long ago, where four friends built a school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of chimaeras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the ferret incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any related works. Joanne “Kathleen” Rowling does. </p><p>A/N: idk wtf this is. I had trouble writing it, but here you go. It’s on the internet now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy wakes up as he has for the past twenty years, alone. Even still his hand reaches over for Tori, but hits empty air. His left hand is bare, and absent of his Head of House and wedding ring. </p><p>He sits up in bed and sees a room swathed in green and silver. There are four other four poster beds besides his own. He is in the Slytherin dormitory, in the dungeons of Hogwarts. </p><p>There are two other beds that have their curtains open, and two young boys are sitting up on them just like Draco. He slips off the bed, in silk green pajamas. </p><p>“Malfoy, is that you mate?” asked a high pitched voice.</p><p>Turning his head, Draco stares in horror at what he realizes is Blaise, as an eleven year old child. </p><p>“Yeah, Zabini. It’s me. You have a nightmare or something, mate?”</p><p>“Or something, Drake. We’re so fucking small. What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>It’s like a lightning bolt shatters and crackles down his spine. </p><p>“Zabini, do you remember the ferret incident? Or what happened after?”</p><p>Across the room, Nott’s skinny form snorts and hops off the bed. </p><p>“I think everyone from our year would remember that, Malfoy. I know I was a shite at school, but I’m up for trying to fix whatever the hell this is, yeah?”</p><p>Draco just nods and goes to stand by the door, wand in hand. </p><p>“Let’s go see who else is awake mates.”<br/>
———

</p><p>They see several familiar faces in the common room, Pansy, Daphne, Gemma Farley, and Cassius Warrington.</p><p>All of the lights have been flicked on with the wave of a wand, the oil sconces on the wall lit, casting long shadows across the round room. </p><p>Draco’s grey eyes find his sister-in-law’s, and she just shakes her head. </p><p>“Tori doesn’t remember, Draco. She’s here though. So it’s at least second year.”</p><p>A long, loud groan slips from his mouth as his eyes close in frustration. </p><p>“We’re going to have to kill that fucking snake, and let Potter go on his little treasure hunt again.”</p><p>Farley and Warrington look confused, their brows furrowed. </p><p>Daphne though, she snarls and steps towards him. </p><p>“He isn’t doing this alone, not with just Hermione and Weasley. Not again, Draco. We’ll deal with it together, all of us. Survivors of war, veterans in child bodies. Not all of the burden of the prophecy will fall upon my husband’s shoulders.”</p><p>Draco shakes his head and agrees. </p><p>They make their separate ways back to their rooms to change, and go wait in the Great Hall for any others who might remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a moment of calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neville Longbottom wakes up in Hogwarts, this is no surprise, it’s September, after all.</p><p>What is a surprise is that he’s trapped in a child’s body, with memories that aren’t his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any related works. Anything recognizable likely belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I’m not making any money off of this story, or any other. Please don’t sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville wakes up in a puddle of his own drool, belly down on the long twin bed. He rolls over and sits up. A headache settles behind his skull, throbbing. </p><p>‘Gods, I wonder if Helga will have anything in the infirmary to help this blasted headache.’ </p><p>The thought comes unbidden, unprompted, and takes him by surprise. The thought of just who Helga is, summons an image of a honey eyed, bushy haired woman doing various things. The strange woman holding an old gnarled staff, cooking over warm coals, cuddling a pack of feral badgers.</p><p>That summons an image of himself, looking out at a half built Hogwarts, of he, Helga, a black haired, silver eyed beauty, and a Harry Potter look alike with long hair standing by the loch. </p><p>A very familiar sword is strapped to his waist, it’s ruby handle catching the light of the mid morning sun. </p><p>A loud crash and the sound of something shattering breaks him from his thoughts.</p><p>Neville, Godric, looks over to find Ron Weasley and Harry Potter in a tumbled heap of growing limbs and broken glass. Harry, Salazar, is swearing up a storm, his voice dangerously close to slipping into parseltongue. Ron’s hands are bleeding with embedded glass and trap a squirming rat animagus.</p><p>Flicking his wand, Neville stuns the traitor and stands up. </p><p>“Salazar. Helga will be quite disappointed that you’ve gone and done something reckless again. She’ll then likely wish to feed the rat to the first creature she can find.”</p><p>Sal just looks at him, a bloody, wrecked mess, and starts laughing.</p><p>“It could only happen to us, huh, Nev. We’re the bloody Founders. At least this time round I’m not going to have to kill Elliadora with your sword.”</p><p>Neville snorts, and agrees.</p><p>“I’m gonna go find Hannah and fill her in, if she remembers. I also don’t want to be here when Helga finds you, Sal. Good luck with that, brother.”</p><p>With that, Neville Longbottom, the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor, takes the tower’s stairs two at a time. He needs to find his wife - well, really both of his wives, he doubts that Ro’ will let him slip away this time around. </p><p>He longs for Hannah to remember, he longs for his wife, to bury his face in her hair and drink in the smell of hops and apple blossoms, to kiss her tenderly and hold her close.</p><p>His heart aches for Rowena too. For her silver eyes and her wispy voice, that spoke of prophecies as often as it did of fae folk. </p><p>He stops in front of the Hufflepuff Commons, and is surprised to see Luna standing in a thin nightgown, barefoot, with her white blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders. </p><p>Before he can even process, he’s already removing his nightcoat and wrapping it snug around her shoulders. Luna turns to smile at him like he’s given her the sun. </p><p>“Thank you, ‘ric. I do surely hope that this life will not be quite as terrible as my last two. We need to mend things with Helena, despite how amiable she and I were in the second life, I doubt she’ll be as forgiving when she finds out I’m her mother.”</p><p>A disbelieving noise catches in his throat, and suddenly the portrait swings open, revealing his wife, and a young Susan Bones. </p><p>The Hufflepuff second years fly from the portrait at a run, throwing themselves at him. He catches them both, and the air leaves his lungs with the force of it. </p><p>Hannah is pressing soft, hurried, kisses all along his face in her joy. Neville pulls back, his eyes shining. </p><p>“Hannah.” He whispers reverently. His eyes drink in the features of her face, softened and rounded with youth, no longer set with the sharp edge of war.</p><p>Behind her dark blue eyes, he sees the shadows of the blood that haunt them all, marking them as children who have seen too much, done too much. Letting out a heavy sigh, he leans his forehead against his wife’s, and tries to find a moment of calm before the chaos that is sure to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>